vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SeeU/@comment-184.161.80.5-20121101235135/@comment-5532114-20121102211559
Lol. Somehow we ended up with video games and anime now? Well, weaboo culture is something no one aside of weaboos really tolerates, but obsessive fans, you can find them everywhere, in every circle and everywhre they are equally obnoxious. You have weaboo fans in anime fandom, you have playstation/xbox/pc masterrace fanboys in gaming fandom, you have people who dress as Hogwart students and pretend to cast spells, you have girls obsessed with Twilight,attention whores from facebook, idiots on youtube, jerks on 4chan. Whenever there is a large group of people, you will find idiots there. I try not to get my opinion influened because of the opinion or actions some part of the group represents. I love anime but I wouldnt say to anybody it's better than something else. I mean, you can't really group anime in the same place as cartoons you see on Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon, because not all anime is aimed at children. Speaking from purely visual point of view, I prefer the art direction of Japanese cartoons, yeah. But that's not all there is to it obviously. If the story is good or creative I will watch it. I wouldn't hate a show just basing on its country of origin and I don't get how anyone can. Plus I love Adventure Time, I was raised on Disney movies and I also enjoy Batman/X-men/Justice League whenever I happen to find them on CN. About the horror/jrpg thing. I don't know who Pewdiepie is, but um..were you trying to say Japanese horrors aren't very popular because they are Japanese? Since I kind of am not sure what was the point ^^ If so. Then, I don't know, I kind of can't see it. Since the early Playstation days, horror games were mainly Japanese thing, you know with Resident Evils and so on. Today that genre is kind of completely extinct, aside for a few series which completely went away from its roots. I would say Project Zero is the only series that is still what it was and as far as I know, everyone always praises it for that. And jrpgs...until this generation there wasn't much backslash to it. Plus they also kind of disappeared from home consoles too. Most of the most known series went to handhelds. I know there is a lot of hate for japanese rpg's, mostly in the BioWare fandom though. Which is a shame. Final Fantasy and Baldur's Gate, while totally different kind of games, are both my most precious series of RPGs and I hate when one fandom belittles the other for no apparent reason...that's why I kind of stray from western gaming communities recently.. But what can you do, you won't cure the stupid. Still, it may be a similiar case, but most of the people who are anty-anime/anti-jrpg and so on hate on them purely because they are ignorant, not because they hate Japanese so much. They just don't want to accept or even try something that differs from what they already know and are used to.